


Cute

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: As you stepped out of the shower, you realised you forgot to bring clean clothes. Your first idea was to just walk back into your room and grab them from the closet, no boyfriend in the house to tempt right now, but something hanging out of the laundry basked caught your eye. The kosode of his shihakusho.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Reader, Kyouraku Shunsui/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none!

“Love?”

You groaned as you woke up, making the man standing next to your bed chuckle. Cracking open your eyes, you saw Shunsui standing over you, smiling down at you. His smile was contagious as always, and chased away the annoyance of having been woken up. 

“What’s up, Shun?”  
“I’m leaving now, I’ll be back tonight, probably after dinner, so eat without me, ok?”  
“Leaving where?”  
“My family home? Darling did you forget?” Shunsui chuckled.   
“Was that today? I thought that was next week…”  
“It’s today, sorry dear. I hope you didn’t have anything planned with me?”  
“A nice, relaxed, cuddly day in?”  
“Aw, that sounds way better than sorting out family matters. Think I could use that as a last-minute excuse to not show up?”  
“I doubt your family would take that excuse.”  
“You’re right… too bad. I think my brother would kill me for it, too. I’ll have to take a rain check on the cuddles then, ok? I’ll come straight back as soon as I finish up.”  
“Alright… good luck today.”

Shunsui leaned over you, tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead. You smiled and shifted, making yourself comfortable in the bed again as you heard Shunsui leaving the room. 

Sleeping with the other side of the bed empty proved challenging though, and you gave up soon enough. It jus wasn’t the same without Shunsui next to you to cuddle with. Deciding to start your day, you headed to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping Shunsui would be back soon. You knew he hated sorting out family business because of how stuck-up his family was. He has refused your offer to come with him, saying that he didn’t want you to be bored all day, and that he was worried his brother might try to steal you away from him. Of course the last part was a joke, but he made it clear that he really didn’t want you to come with him. 

As you stepped out of the shower, you realised you forgot to bring clean clothes. Your first idea was to just walk back into your room and grab them from the closet, no boyfriend in the house to tempt right now, but something hanging out of the laundry basked caught your eye. The kosode of his shihakusho. Despite all the years you had been together, you had never actually put on his uniform. Taking it from the basket with a grin, you put it on. It looked a bit weird without the shitagi, but it was very comfortable and best of all: it smelled like Shunsui. Taking his obi from the basket as well, you wrapped it around your waist to secure the garment before leaving the bathroom. You weren’t sure yet if you’d wear it all day, but at least during breakfast. It kind of was like a bathrobe, excepts it wasn’t as smooth, but it smelled like the man you loved, and that made it 10 times better than a normal bathrobe. 

After going back to your room to put on underwear, you started your lazy day in, alone. You had breakfast, you got your chores over with as soon as possible, and finally you laid down on the couch with a book. Before you knew, you lost yourself in the story. 

“Darling, I’m home!”

Shunsui’s voice, together with the sound of the door closing, startled you out of your book. You were surprised time had passed so quickly. Looking up at the doorway, it didn’t take long for your lover to come into sight. He came in with his usual lazy smile, but it soon turned into laughter. 

“Y/N, dear,… is that the kosode from my shihakusho?” You looked down at yourself and realised that you were, in fact, still wearing his kosode.   
“…maybe?”  
“Stealing my clothes from the laundry basket, huh? Now fess up little criminal, why did you do it?” Despite his words, his tone and smile made it very clear that he was amused by the situation.   
“I stole it because I wanted to?” You laughed at the absurdness of the situation.   
“Well then… why don’t we complete the look?”

Before you knew what was happening, Shunsui lifted you off the couch and carried you to the bathroom. Grabbing all parts of his uniform, he handed you every piece in the correct order and helped you put it on. As the finishing touches, he even made you wear his captain haori, and his precious kimono and hat. The uniform wasn’t your size at all so it looked a little weird on you, but the sight made the both of you laugh. 

“You look great, Kyouraku-taichou.” Shunsui said, grinning. You tipped the hat and tried your best to imitate your lover.   
“Why thank you, handsome stranger. You know what would really complete the look though? Some sake.” Shunsui laughed at your imitation.   
“I didn’t mean it like that, but sure.”  
“What do you mean?” Shunsui remained silent for a little while, seemingly thinking something over briefly, before answering.   
“I mean you don’t have to pretend to be me to use my last name.” The look on his face was different from his usual joking face, a bit more serious, and more loving? As you thought his words over, their meaning slowly sank in.   
“Wait… are you-“  
“You know, I wasn’t planning on doing this here or now, but you know what? Let’s improvise. Right now feels right.” Shunsui said as he walked away from you, heading towards his sock drawer. After digging around in there a bit, he pulled out a little velvet box and you could feel the tears burning behind your eyes.   
“Y/N… we’ve been together for so many years now, and I can’t even imagine my life without you anymore. I don’t want to spend another day of my lie without you. So…” He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. “Will you marry me?”

Raising your hands to cover your mouth, you felt the tears rolling down your cheeks. Shunsui smiled, though there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes as well. Not trusting your voice right now, you nodded and held out your hand to him. Shunsui’s smile grew wider as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on your finger. Before he could say or do something else, he fell to the ground. Looking up, he noticed you lying on top of him, hugging him tightly. Shuinsui smiled and returned the embrace. 

“Did I mention you look very cute in my shihakuso, Y/N?”


End file.
